Do you know how to play? Christmas Special
by DoodeSeriously
Summary: This is an o/s based on a prompt from the Author2Author DE Christmas Exchange held by the fabulous BadBoysAreBest. Elena is bored and wants to play; Damon is close at hand. Rated M for SMUT. Also; get ready for sodomy.


_This o/s is made for the Author2Author Christmas exchange on Live Journal hosted by BadBoysAreBest. The plot is based on a Tudors-scene where Henry VIII is playing chess on the naked body of a lady in waiting. Thank you angel6881 for suggesting it.  
><em>

_**M-rating for language and content**__. __**Warning**__: there _will_ be sodomy in this o/s._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you know how to play chess?<strong>

"I'm bored", Elena said, gazing at the fire licking the inside walls of the ornate fireplace of the library at the boarding house. She was lounging in one of the oversized couches with her feet casually thrown over the side of one of the armrests.

Damon sighed. She'd been here every night for over a week, whining about being bored, about not having enough to do. But not doing anything about it.

Sure she was still training to be Buffy's younger (and sexier) sister, but enough was enough. Klaus was gone, so was Stefan. Rebekah was lying on the cellar floor with a knife stuck in her back. Of course life was tedious, mundane and boring, but at least she was alive. They were all alive. And it was the night leading up to Christmas.

They'd decided on spending Christmas in the boarding house, where there were no memories of Jenna or Elena's parents. Jeremy was coming and so was Ric. Their own dysfunctional little family. Elena had come over tonight to get everything sorted so they wouldn't have to rush it on the night in question. The turkey was on a slow roast in the oven as they spoke.

"Look, Elena, I don't mind you showing up here, but you need to stop moping around." She looked up at the harsh sound of his voice. "Either you go home, or you cheer the hell up. It's Christmas."

He returned to the book he was reading. He could see her moving out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored her. He loved her, but he couldn't take another day looking at her miserable frown.

She walked up behind him and placed her arms on the backrest of the armchair he was currently sitting in, trying to look over his shoulder at what he was reading. He put the book down and turned his head to look at her.

"What do you want Elena?"

"I want you to keep me company, but you're just reading your stupid book." Her unhappy face made him want to reach out and kiss the pout from her beautiful mouth. But he quickly shook that image from his mind. She'd probably just give him a slap.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" He looked at her in mock amusement. "I'm perfectly fine reading my book. You're the one who's got ants in her pants."

Elena glared at him and stood back up. She crossed the room to a small oak table standing underneath one of the large stained glass windows. There was a chess board neatly placed on top of the table. The pieces were larger than normal and instead of two sets of white and black pieces; the pieces in front of her were white and red.

"They're antique Lund-pieces, made sometime during the late-19th century out of bone and ivory", Damon said, when he noticed what she was looking at. "I bought it during a trip to Europe from the man himself, William Lund. Beautiful chess board, fine-tasting man." He smirked at her.

"Do you know how to play chess?" She asked, deciding to ignore what he'd just said. She'd never seen him play, not even touch the chess pieces standing perfectly lined up on the checkered board. Not a piece out of place, not a speck of dust, but to her knowledge, never used.

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"I thought we could play a set, just to have something to do. You game?" She gave him a mischievous grin, while gingerly touching one of the pieces with one of her fingers. Damon couldn't help watching her; it looked as if she was caressing the piece, and he felt himself harden a bit, wishing more than ever he could be that piece of bone (pun intended).

He placed the book on the seat as he slowly rose, not taking his eyes off her, the predator in him starting to stir.

"If we play, there should be rules."

"There _are_ rules, Damon, not that I'd see you as one for following them." She raised her chin. "What would you propose are the rules then?"

He closed in on her, with slow deliberate movements and she felt a trickle of anticipation run up her spine.

"For every piece we resign, we have to strip one item of clothing, and for every item of clothing we discard, we have to run that piece over the body part the other just stripped off." His eyes were large and dark, his words making her mouth dry. "You game?" he mimicked her with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Elena stuck her chin out and smirked at him. "I'm game."

"Good", he said walking past her towards the bar. "Drink as a starter?"

"Large one", she replied and sat down at the table.

"Guess that means you're opening", Damon said as he gave her a tumbler filled to the brim with whiskey on ice while poignantly looking at the white chess pieces in front of her.

Elena looked up at him for a moment, before catching on. "What? No, I just sat down…"

Damon interrupted her.

"Don't be such a wuss, Elena. White always opens." He sat down in front of her and put his own tumbler on a black leather coaster next to the chess board. He leaned forward, his blue eyes burning with an intense fire. "No folding, winner takes all and we start with bare feet."

Elena shook her head in confusion. She'd never heard of a chess term that was called bare feet.

"Meaning, we take our shoes and socks of, Elena", Damon grinned. "If there are less items of clothing to shed, there's more excitement to the game."

* * *

><p>Shoes and socks neatly tucked away next to their chairs, Elena opened the game by moving her one of her white Pawns set in the middle of the board two steps forward. Damon countered by moving his red Pawn in front of hers.<p>

Elena took a long sip of the strong drink, trying not to wince at the taste. Whiskey wasn't really her thing. Her mind was reeling. What was she doing? Why had she agreed to something like this? She glanced up at Damon, who was watching her intently, his mouth turned up at the corners into a small smirk. She knew why. She was curious what he would be like in bed, what he would taste like and feel like under her touch.

She made her next move – her white Knight to the left of her Pawn. Damon mirrored her move with his red Knight, making her think that he wasn't too sure of what he was doing. She quickly countered with her right hand Bishop, moving it four steps diagonally to the left, cutting across his Knight. Damon paused for only a second before his moved his red Knight between her Pawn and Bishop.

Elena looked up at him and smirked before resigning his Pawn with her Knight.

"I'm guessing, you have to strip an item of clothing now."

He smiled and stood up.

"Which one would you prefer", he purred and her mind went blank. She tried to gain some control over her breathing by inhaling deeply and swallowing hard. "Not too many to choose from, right?" he said, licking his bottom lip in such a way she wished she was there, sucking it in between her lips, tasting him.

"Your shirt", she said hoarsely and reached for her drink again. She couldn't look him in the eyes while he was taking his black silk shirt off. But he waited until she was finished before he started unbuttoning the shirt and letting it slide over his muscular shoulders and back. Her eyes flickered down to his narrow waist, defined by his low slung jeans. He walked closer to where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her. Her breath caught when she realized what he was waiting for.

Elena grabbed the Pawn she'd knocked over, but hesitated just as she was about to touch his chest. If she was going to do this, she might as well be doing it properly. She dipped the head of the Pawn into her drink and met Damon's questioning eyes squarely before tracing the piece over his bottom lip which parted automatically from under her touch. Her eyes moved down to his glistening lip and she bent forward and used her tongue to lick the whiskey off of him. Damon moaned involuntarily when he felt her soft tongue against his lips and he reached for her waist to pull her closer, but she stopped him and he let his hands fall back to his sides. She proceeded to let the Pawn glide along his jaw, down his neck and across his chest. His breath hitched when the cold piece circled his left nipple but he didn't turn his eyes away from Elena's. The normally icy blue of his eyes had taken on a velvety midnight blue color and Elena's core was pooling with moisture just by looking at him.

Without a word she dropped the Pawn to the floor while her fingers gingerly touched the hard planes of his stomach all the way down to the waist of his jeans.

His voice came out hoarse when he spoke.

"I'm guessing you just upped the ante, Gilbert." He looked flustered in the low lights coming from the table lamps scattered around the room.

"You make the next move, Salvatore", Elena said huskily and licked her lips, while she waited for him to sit back down. She'd totally caught him off guard, with this new persona she was sporting. For a second he wasn't sure if he thought she might be Katherine, but the pulse was beating hard at the base of her throat, which made it clear she wasn't the vampire impersonating the human.

"Right", he said, taking a moment to get himself back together, before he moved his red Queen three steps left, diagonally. Elena glanced at him and moved her white Knight across to resign another one of his Pawns.

"You're really not good at this, are you Damon?" she smiled with new found confidence and raised her eyebrows. "I guess that would be your jeans coming off."

Damon looked at her for a moment before he once again stood up, his hands on the zipper of his jeans. He gave Elena a satisfied grin before he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down.

"Oh my god, you're naked!" Elena exclaimed moments later as he was standing in front of her, his holiest of holies fully on show. It was Damon's turn to look smug and full of confidence. He knew he was well hung, and with a perfect body he had nothing to hide.

"And _you're_ going to have to make good on the rules, honey."

"Speaking of rules, Damon. You're naked now. Doesn't that make me the winner?" Elena felt a bit of triumph reach the lower half of her stomach.

"We're playing chess, the game is still going. If you win again, you're just going to have to decide which part of me you'd like to touch the most." He smirked. "But trust me, I'm not planning on losing another move. Now get that Pawn going."

Elena glared at him; she was _not_ going to give him the satisfaction of chickening out. She knelt down in front of him, trying not to look directly at the size of him. God, he was huge. She shakily started drawing a pattern along his calf to the back of his knee and up to the front of his thigh. She gasped as she saw him harden more and more, and hurriedly moved the Pawn along his thigh to his waist, before she sat back up in the chair.

"What? No using your tongue now, Elena? That would be breaking the rule you just added yourself." His voice was teasing and she felt herself blush, her core aching from wanting to feel him inside of her. She stubbornly raised her chin.

"I guess you're just going to have to make up a punishment for me then."

Damon bent down over her with vampire speed, making her lose her breath.

"Oh really?" he smiled devilishly. "You're telling me I can do anything to you as your punishment?"

Elena swallowed hard, her resolve wavering. She glanced up at him; his eyes were glittering with mischief. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him as much. He might want to take a sip from her, so what, it's not like he hadn't done it before.

"Yes, really", she replied, with much more poise than she really had. "Now make your move."

"Fine", Damon said, a trace of surprise in his voice, and Elena rejoiced inwardly. She'd made his confidence falter a little. She'd cracked his surface of bravado, just like he was trying to crack hers. She sat back and watched him under lowered lashes. He looked absolutely good enough to eat. She tried to keep her eyes from him, but it was really hard not letting her gaze follow the hard surface of his chest and stomach, perfectly sculpted underneath his soft skin, as she'd come to find out earlier.

He seemed to be deep in concentration, until he leaned forward and knocked one of Elena's Pawns with his Queen.

"Your turn to strip, Pouty", he chuckled at her slightly shocked expression. "Now what will it be? Trousers or top?" He moved over to her side of the table, lithe like a panther. "And then I'm using this on you." He held up her Pawn almost gloating.

Elena tried to make her mind up quickly, but she felt the alcohol had numbed her brain a little. She couldn't think of which one was the safest, but in the end she chose her jeans. What could he possibly do to her legs?

He gave her a lopsided smirk as she shimmied out of her skinny jeans and dropped them to the floor. She was just about to get up, when he stopped her and sat down in front on her.

"Sit down and relax, and it'll be over in just a second."

Elena's pulse was racing, and he hadn't even touched her yet. The muscles in her legs tensed and her head was filled with all sorts of naughty thoughts that she tried to rid herself of, as she looked down on Damon, looking like a Greek god between her thighs. She nearly jumped out of her seat when he parted her legs a little bit more to get better access before placing the cold head of the Pawn against the inside of her thigh. He smiled up at her while he let the Pawn trail its way closer to the apex of her legs. She was literally shaking and her breathing shallow. His free hand lay on her other knee, his thumb moving in slow circles on the lower bit of her thigh.

"Oh my god", she mumbled and closed her eyes as he reached the outline of her panties and guided the Pawn just underneath the lining. He let it slide down all the way to the junction between her thighs before he stopped and bent forward to let his tongue lick a trail right at the spot where he'd lifted the Pawn away. Elena bucked her hips against his face so he could reach her better, but he just chuckled and raised his head.

"Your move, Elena." His whisper sent a shiver of elation – and disappointment – along her legs and right through to her core. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to rip her panties off and burrow his face between her legs, letting his tongue slip inside of her and lick her clean. But he'd already gotten up and sat down on his side of the table again. She opened her eyes, and it took her a while to regain her focus. They said nothing for a long time, both of them just waiting for her breathing to return to normal. Eventually Damon indicated towards her drink.

"Refill?"

"Yea, might as well", she murmured.

She watched him walk over to the wet bar, trying not to stare too much at his perfect ass perched above his lean and strong legs. And she looked away immediately as he turned back around, because she couldn't take looking at the perfection that was him without wanting to literally jump his bones.

Elena tried to concentrate. She took a large sip from the drink he handed her and swallowed hard. There wasn't much she could do now to protect herself against him. Eventually she moved her right Rook two steps to the left to protect her Queen (oh, the irony). Damon shook his head slightly and moved his Queen to take out another of her Pawns, right in line with her Queen.

Damon just cocked his eyebrow at her and she groaned inwardly as she reached the hem of her top to pull it over her head.

Damon licked his lips in anticipation, he was so turned on, his balls were literally about to blow up. He hadn't gotten any in ages, and the daily hand jobs he gave himself while fantasizing about the girl in front of him right now, was nothing in comparison to the real deal. He was afraid he was going to burst like a teenage boy in front of a porno mag at any second, but he was adamant he was going to last until the end.

She was wearing a bra in the same mauve color and same material as her panties. Her chest was heaving, her lips were swollen by want and he could smell her arousal all the way to where he was sitting. It wasn't just him feeling like a bomb just about to explode then.

He moved across to where she was sitting, her back straight and her hands in her lap, trying to cover the fact that her crotch was wet from her juices.

"Damon", she whispered as he reached out to bring her hands to her sides. He met her gaze while he traced the side of her neck and down to her clavicle with her white Pawn, her eyes nearly glazed over with lust.

"Ssh", he whispered back as he pulled her closer to the edge of her seat, his hardness pressing against her core. They slowly started rubbing each other, the friction releasing some of the pressure that was building inside of them. Elena's clitoris was physically aching from needing to be touched and the relief she felt from his length pushing against her was near acute.

Elena clung to him desperately wanting him inside of her. Their lips were a breath from each other, but he kept his distance, not letting them get too close.

"Please", Elena whispered, but instead of taking her in his possession, he let her go and moved back to his chair. It took him a while, and she could see he was as affected by this situation as she was. He tried to breathe, even when he didn't really have to. Human traits can live on even after death when you're a vampire.

"Your turn", he said eventually, and grabbed his glass and finished it in one go. "To finish the game, I need your Queen."

Elena couldn't take it anymore; she needed the game to stop. She needed him inside of her. She sat there for a while trying to figure out the best way to do it, when it hit her. As her hand neared her Rook that was sat in the middle of the board, she met Damon's eyes calmly – then she moved it back to protect her Queen on the right hand side, knowing that this meant leaving the Queen open for an attack from the front.

Damon slowly lifted his red Knight and moved it two steps left, so he was in line for one last move against Elena's Queen. Their eyes never left each other as Elena laid her Queen down on the board.

"Guess you win, Damon", she breathed.

* * *

><p>She had barely finished her sentence until Damon had transported them both to his room using his vampire speed. Elena was on his bed, breathless and ready to be taken, any way he wanted it. She'd never been this turned on by anyone, and she never wished to be again. Her whole body was hurting from pent up desire, and when Damon touched her legs to pull down her soaked panties, she nearly came from the pure friction the thin material made when he dragged them over her buttocks. He then climbed on top of her and freed her from her bra, and she grabbed him and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away from him.<p>

"Winner takes all, Elena", he reminded her with an evil grin.

She moaned in frustration and then nearly bent backwards as Damon caressed the inside of her legs all the way to the top of her thighs. She bucked her hips violently against him, trying to make him touch her wet heat, but he held her hips down firmly against the sheets. He swore and turned her over so she was flat on her stomach. He placed himself on top of her and held her writhing form in place.

"Elena", he whispered harshly, stroking the front of her legs with his hands while kissing the back of her neck. His dick was lying alongside her bottom and the opening to her core, and she wished that he would just push inside of her, but he held back, wanting her to calm down first. They were both half turned to their sides, his hands reaching further and further up her legs until they were resting on each side of her core.

Elena was begging him to just fuck her, and she could feel his resistance waver. The tip of his dick was so close to her opening now and she pushed her ass back towards him. If he only pressed ever so lightly he would slip inside her with ease. Her juices were running along her legs and when he finally touched her clitoris at the same time as he pushed himself roughly inside of her, she came at once. Waves of uncontrolled ecstasy rolled over her and Damon's deep thrusts inside of her enhanced the enormous pleasure she was feeling. Every nerve ending in her body was screaming out their relief.

Damon came only seconds after her, and as the last wave of her orgasm hit he bent her head back towards him, and for the first time that night, they kissed. They lay like that for a long while, their breathing returning to normal and their bodies adjusting to each other. Eventually Damon slipped out of her and turned her so she was facing him.

"That was one hell of foreplay", he smirked and kissed her softly.

She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his hips. Amazingly, she was still turned on, she wanted him again, and again, and she never wished him to stop. She kissed him back and brought his hand between her legs.

"Feel this, Damon", she whispered. "This is how much you turn me on." His fingers slipped inside of her so easily, her moist center welcoming him. He groaned and she felt him starting to grow against the flat of her stomach. "Let me know when you're ready again."

"Shit", he moaned against her lips as he pushed her back against the pillows and started kissing her with fervor. He moved along her jawline and down her neck, pausing slightly at the base of her throat where he licked each one of her succulent veins. He then continued down to her breasts which he paid extra attention to, loving how perfect they felt in the palms of his hands. He kissed them and licked them and bit around them with blunt teeth, just enough to make Elena moan of longing again.

Damon settled between her thighs, planting soft kisses along her quivering stomach before he finally let his tongue slide along her wet slit. Elena arched her back and grabbed hold of his hair to try to keep steady. He pushed the flat of his tongue against her aching nubbin, and she started grinding against his face, not really caring if she might hurt him. Normally, she wasn't even close to coming again this close after an orgasm, but the built up tension made her body crave his ministrations over and over and her body reacted to him, in such a different way than it had to any other man. She simply couldn't get enough of Damon Salvatore.

He lapped at her very slowly but her bucking hips told him that his tongue wasn't going to be enough. He climbed on top of her once again, this time taking the time he needed to lift her legs up so they were resting against his chest, then aligning himself to her core before painfully slowly pushing deep inside of her. Bit by bit he inched inside of her tight heat. She felt so good he nearly gave up on trying to take it slow. He just wanted to pump inside of her and fang out and bite her and suck her while fucking her, but he wouldn't because he loved her and needed her to love him back.

"Is this my punishment?" he heard Elena moan between movements. He frowned and stopped. "Is this my punishment, taking it so slow that I'm in pain from wanting more?" she whispered and he smiled at her, before kissing her again.

"Do you want me to punish you?" he asked her quietly between kisses and between pushing himself further and further inside of her, feeling her contract more and more for every thrust.

"Oh yes please", she whispered back, needing him to punish her for waiting this long before letting him have his way with her. Nothing he did could be punishment enough, for not listening to her heart once it told her he was the one for her.

He slipped out of her, ignoring her little grunts in protest, then turned her over while making sure she had a pillow niftily placed underneath her. She was relaxed beyond reason, her perfect little ass sticking right up in front of him, open like a flower. He sat up between her spread legs and massaged her buttocks while sliding his thumbs along her wet slit. She moaned in pleasure and pushed her ass up towards his hands. He bent forwards and kissed her slit and then let his tongue find her clitoris, which he played with vigorously. His face was covered in her juices when he sat up and reached in his bedside drawer to find lubricant. He was getting rock hard just thinking of her tightness pressing around him. While pushing two fingers inside of her slowly dipping them in and out of her, he let his tongue run along her slit and over her tight opening and she moaned out loud from the new sensation.

"My god, Damon, if this is your punishment, I'm gonna have to be naughty all the time", she smiled against the pillow.

"You just wait", he smiled back while he grabbed the lubricant and rubbed a small amount on his dick and then he entered her core with her purring his name. He lubed his fingers while dipping in and out of her in a steady pace, and with a firm grip on her hip, he started rubbing one of his lubed fingers against her tight opening. Elena's breath caught. Somehow this new sensation felt strangely good. She arched a little more and sneaked her hand underneath her body and started fingering herself. She pushed herself against Damon and he added a bit more pressure until his thumb broke the tiny muscle barrier. Elena gasped out loud but kept rocking against him.

"Is it hurting you?" Damon asked.

She shook her head as an answer. She was relishing in the feeling of being penetrated by him in every way possible. She was circling her clitoris, finding that this odd pleasure he gave her felt amazing.

"If this is my punishment, could you fuck me harder?" she begged him while rocking faster against him. Damon kept up the pace, squeezing her butt cheeks together, letting both his thumbs slide inside of her tight hole, her juices turning into a natural lubricant. She felt so good and he wanted more. He wanted to brand her as his. Her soft moans of pleasure were enough for him to make a decision. He slid out of her and aligned himself against her tight opening. He watched the tip just about to penetrate her, feeling a burning sensation against the soft head of his penis because she was so damn tight. Elena sighed his shaft little by little started sliding inside her second opening, but she kept moving back towards him and ever so slowly he was completely buried inside of Elena where no other man had ever been.

When he was sure that she was completely satisfied with what he was doing, he started moving very slowly, her tightness nearly getting him off straight away. He pushed himself inside of her while she was fingering herself and her moaning reached a crescendo as his thrusts became deeper and faster. She reached out behind her to try and pull him against her and as he did she arched her back even more to give him full access to her.

"I love you", he whispered against her ear, and he could feel her smile against him.

She enjoyed him taking her in every possible way. She'd never thought she would, but now, as he was buried deep inside of her and her orgasm was nearing she realized that maybe it was because he was made for her and she was made for him, and he'd been living this long to find her.

"I love you too", she replied softly and pushed her hair to the side with her free hand. He understood the invitation and while picking up the pace he leaned over her and let his fangs elongate. He kissed her neck, and licked her veins to warm the area up. When he could feel her orgasm closing in, he sunk his fangs in her neck and drew deep from her mouthwatering blood. Elena gasped out loud and her whole body shook as this different kind of orgasm hit her hard. Damon came together with her and he pushed himself inside of her with long and languid movements until the wave of his own orgasm had calmed down.

He then very carefully withdrew from her and lay down beside her. Her eyes were drifting shut, but she had the most satisfied smile on her lips. So much more satisfied than it had been just a few hours earlier when everything in her life seemed to suck.

"Merry Christmas, Damon," she mumbled before her eyes drifted shut.

He lay there, looking at her for the longest of whiles, until he replied, knowing that she couldn't hear him because she was fast asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Elena."

* * *

><p><em>Remember; reviews equals love<em>


End file.
